


I Can't Get Enough of You

by fluffypuppymojo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypuppymojo/pseuds/fluffypuppymojo
Summary: The smell of Mickey fills Ian with desire.





	I Can't Get Enough of You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet.

Ian woke to the sun streaming into the bedroom. A warm, satisfied feeling came over him as he felt his arm around Mickey’s waist, a smile playing across his lips as the events of last night played across his mind. Ian pressed his nose to the back of Mickey’s neck and breathed in deeply, hugging his boyfriend close to his body, simultaneously feeling proud of him, protective of him, and desire for him.

He knew he should let Mickey sleep, but he couldn’t stop himself from laying small, gentle kisses along Mickey’s shoulders and back, once or twice allowing the tip of his tongue to slip out and taste the brunet’s skin. He inhaled Mickey’s intoxicating scent again deeply and paused, waiting to see if his man would stir, but he didn’t. Ian could hear the sound of his steady breathing – Mickey was still sound asleep. Ian removed himself from Mickey’s back, being careful not to jostle the bed, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty. He had to wait until his morning wood calmed down a little bit before he could relieve himself in the bathroom, but eventually he did and then splashed his face with cool water. He took his prescription bottles from the cabinet in the kitchen, ate a banana and downed his meds one by one. He thought of how far they’d come from the days years ago when he’d first been diagnosed and Mickey had accepted his diagnosis long before Ian himself had. He licked the droplet of water from his lips and smiled to himself as he could detect the remaining taste of Mickey on his skin. He drew in a deep breath and could still smell that uniquely Mickey essence. He brought his fingertips to his nose to try to eke out more of that inimitable aroma, something no store-bought fragrance could ever even attempt to rival.

He refilled his glass of water and got another one for Mickey. He tiptoed back into the bedroom placing Mickey’s water glass on the bedside table and looked at the black haired man in his bed and realized Mickey was awake and was watching him, which brought a huge grin to his lips.

“Hey” Ian said gently, the smile overtaking his face.

“Hey” Mickey said, his voice rough from sleep, which Ian remarked was another delightful intimacy – hearing the sound of Mickey’s gravelly voice when he first wakes up. A sound pretty much no one else gets to hear.

“Good morning” Ian said through his enormous smile.

Mickey squinted at him for a second and said, “what are you doing out there? Why aren’t you in bed with me?”

“Just getting you some water” Ian replied, gesturing to the glass on the nightstand, beaming. Then he climbed over Mickey’s sleepy body, still in the same position he’d been in when Ian awoke earlier. Ian pulled the bed sheet over him and cuddled in close behind Mickey’s body holding him, spooning him.

They must have fallen asleep for a little bit because when Ian woke up however long later, Mickey was turning around in his arms to face him.

Mickey looked in Ian’s eyes and then dropped his gaze to where he was tracing his fingertips up and down Ian’s chest and abs.

Seeing Mickey like this, this softness, this affectionate nature – it overwhelmed him, and Ian blurted out, “I really fucking love you, you know that?”

“You don’t say?” Mickey coyly replied.

“It’s true,” Ian asserted as he pressed himself forward on top of his boyfriend, gently pushing Mickey onto his back, and Ian began kissing and licking his neck. “I love the taste of you and…” he trailed off as he inhaled fully in the crook of Mickey’s neck.

“Dude, are you smelling me again?”

“Mmmhmm, I am,” Ian said, already drunk with the scent.

“What the fuck is it with you and smelling me, man? It’s weird as shit”

“No, no, no” Ian said languidly, continuing to sniff every inch of his lover’s neck and collarbone, “no, you can’t smell it because you’re in it all the time, but it’s amazing,” Ian mused as he continued his insatiable olfactory exploration of every inch of his beloved Milkovich. “See, here, all along your neck and collarbone I detect whiffs of –”

At this, Mickey couldn’t help but scoff laughingly at his ridiculous redheaded boyfriend, “come on, man.”

“No, I’m serious, Mick,” Ian continued as he persisted, sniffing, “there’s traces of cigarettes, and a little bit of beer, but not stale and gross or anything, and there’s also something…” Ian paused, unable to named precisely what that aroma consisted of, “I don’t know, exactly, but then down here….”

As Ian’s lips and nose traveled down to Mickey’s nipple, Mickey’s hand reached to the back of Ian’s head, tattooed fingertips gently combing into red hair, holding the back of his lover’s head, hissing in a short gasp as Ian’s lips and teeth sucked his nipple, hard. Damn but this man drove him crazy.

With some hesitation, Ian let Mickey’s nipple fall from his lips and continued his attempts to describe why his boyfriend’s bouquet intoxicated him so. “Down here, it’s almost like pineapple.”

“Jesus, fruity notes? Really, Ian?” Mickey teased, secretly loving every second of this, causing Ian to chuckle. They’d been together off and on for so many years, so much of their time when they were young with hormones all insane and no space to call their own that they used to rush into fucking and getting off as quickly as possible. But now, both close to 30, living in their own apartment together, they relished the lazy Sunday mornings when they could languorously make love. Mickey even loved the foreplay, though he’d never admit it.

“Yes, you are like a fine aged wine, my love,” Ian joked giving a light bite to the side of Mickey’s ribcage, tickling him just a tad, earning him a tender tap on the back of his head.

“Come on, man,” Mickey weakly protested, knowing as well as Ian that he wasn’t really complaining.

“Yeah, and here,” Ian said as he licked up his boyfriend’s side, pinning both of Mickey’s arms to the mattress above his head, and breathed in deeply of his lover’s underarm, producing a groan from the brunet beneath him, which he duly ignored, only smiling more, “there’s a definite _tang_ here,”

“Shut the fuck up, man,” Mickey growled good-naturedly, growing slightly uncomfortable with his boyfriend nose-deep in his pit – although it admittedly was not the first time and surely would not be the last – shifted his wrists away from Ian’s grasp and gently ran his fingertips up and down along his lover’s shoulders and back.

Undeterred, Ian continued sniffing and kissing down to Mickey’s sternum, “it’s a little bit salty smelling,” as he licked and kissed down to the trail of dark hair that started at his boyfriend’s navel, “and down here, down here is,” Ian’s words continued between kisses and deep whiffs, his head going slightly dizzy from his desire for his boyfriend, his desire to consume him and be consumed by him, this overpowering need to devour, lick, suck, taste, smell. It crossed his mind that he might inhale Mickey bodily if he were able to. “This down here,” he continued, pressing his nose into Mickey’s pubic hair, “is so earthy, and… delicious.”

Mickey, his cock insanely hard and leaking with want, squirmed bodily under Ian’s weight, digging his fingers into red hair and freckled shoulders and whispered, “want you so bad.”

“Mmm, I know, baby, imagine how I feel, with you smelling so fucking good, tasting so fucking good, you make my mouth water,” Ian said as he took just the tip of Mickey’s dick into his mouth, licking circles, sucking the precum, tasting that delectableness, unable to stifle a loud moan full of desire, harmonizing with the similar tone emitting from his lover’s lips.

Ian’s heart rate sped up even more, which would have seemed impossible, but having gotten so immersed in his own pleasure, steeping in Mickey’s essence, to then hear sounds indicating his boyfriend’s reciprocal pleasure brought his desire to a whole other level. Ian allowed Mickey’s penis to drop from his lips, holding it with one hand, running his thumb over the tip, gazing at it with lust-blown eyes. He felt something hard tap his cheek and tore his eyes away from the delicious cock in his hand to see the familiar bottle of lube in Mickey’s hand and looked up to see his boyfriend’s gentle smile. Ian smiled as he took and used the lube, putting one beautifully lubed up finger into his hole, dipping it in just slightly, then deeper, in and out, listening as Mickey hummed, then resumed sucking Mickey’s erection in earnest, winning deep gasps from his boyfriend. He allowed Mickey’s dick to drop from his mouth so he could put more lube on his fingers and put a second finger in with the first, hearing Mickey gasp and let out a slight groan. Ian made use of the occurrence of his mouth not being full to resume telling Mickey, “your precum smells faintly of vanilla and tastes so sweet and salty, how does it do that? God, you are so delicious, Mick,” and swiftly swallowed Mickey’s full length down again and again.

Ian allowed his fingers to swirl and turn gently pushing in all the way and out scissoring them, while simultaneously moaning around the brunet’s dick. Mickey just started to whimper out “good, good, good” over and over, which Ian found impossibly sexy, making his own cock strain and throb with need and want. Mickey’s entire body trembled when Ian’s fingertips brushed against his prostate. Ian continued pressing, scissoring, swirling his fingers, in and out, in and out, adding more lube and a third finger as he continued to inhale his boyfriend’s fragrance deeply, his head growing more and more woozy as the full sense explosion – the smell of him, the taste of his salty sweet precum, the sounds of Mickey’s half whimper / half groans, the sight of the sheen of sweat on Mickey’s gorgeous body as it writhed beneath him, the feelings all throughout his body, from the weight of Mickey’s dick in his mouth, to his own throbbing penis – he realized he was literally shaking with desire. “I’ve got to be inside you.”

“Uh-huh… now… please,” Mickey uttered dreamily, lost in his own desire for his boyfriend.

Ian poured some lube onto his neglected cock, giving it a few strokes as he climbed up Mickey’s body to again come face to face with his beloved, “so beautiful...” the words falling from his lips without thought, “so delicious,” as he buried his face again into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, breathing deep, needing him like he needed oxygen, pushing his cock deep into Mickey’s hole.

Was it he who was trembling, Ian wondered, or was it Mickey? The he realized it was both of them, shaking and quaking with their desire and need each for the other, anticipation overwhelming both of their bodies in the most delicious ways. Both of them moaning and whispering “love you” and “love you so fucking much.”

As Ian started inching in and out as Mickey adjusted to the fullness, he heard Mickey whisper in his ear “talk to me.” Ian smiled to himself, remembering all the times Mickey had told him to shut the fuck up, recognizing again just how far his love had come in accepting himself and asking for what he wanted. He wouldn’t deny him anything.

“Everything about you, Mickey,” Ian managed to utter between panting breaths, “I get lost in you… you’re everything.”

“Fuck me, baby,” Mickey quietly said, “not gonna last.”

“Me neither,” Ian admitted, pushing himself up so he could get a better angle to stimulate Mickey’s prostate, and a better view of the entire deliciousness that is his boyfriend. _His boyfriend_ – how fucking lucky was he to have this man as his boyfriend? This guy who was thrusting up to meet it every time Ian plunged deep into him, intensifying the contact, chasing his orgasm hungrily. Ian’s hand then wrapped around Mickey’s cock, stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts, Ian hoarsely whispered, “so fucking good,” just as Mickey cried Ian’s name and came all over his chest and belly, Ian quickly following to his own release as he felt Mickey’s walls spasming around him.

Seeing a sated and flushed Mickey, his head resting on the pillows, Ian wasn’t sure he had ever seen a more beautiful sight. He positioned himself so their bodies were pressed together, warm cum making their bellies slide against each other’s. Gazing into Mickey’s eyes, he kissed him tenderly and stroked his hair with his free hand.

Mickey raised one of his hands between them, saying, “I’m fucking shaking all over,”

Ian looked at the raised hand, nodded, then held up his own shaking hand and said, “me too.” After a pause, Ian continued, “you _do_ things to me.”

Mickey smiled bashfully, turning his eyes away and turned his body so he could have his back to Ian, to which Ian immediately responded by pulling Mickey close to him and spooning him. He inhaled deeply at the nape of Mickey’s neck and exhaled, saying, “hints of maple, too.”

“Still, man? Really?”

“Always, Mick. Always.”

After a lengthy pause, Mickey uttered, “but maple, like pancakes? I could go for some pancakes.”

“OK, but in a little while, OK? I need to stay here and smell you a little more.”


End file.
